Un Mes ¡Demasiado!
by Lunatica yuki
Summary: Octavo capitulo, Encerrados sin magia por un mes...demasiado no creen? naaa! Hermione violadora? que esta pasando!
1. Default Chapter

(Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling........¬¬)  
  
yaaaaaa.......otro fic.... espero que lo disfruten y les aviso altiro que probablemente mas adelante haya slash!Dr/H weno y eso............leanla^^y si quieren dejenme ~ algo que realmente me agradaria ~ reviews!!!!!!   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Un mes ....... ¡¡demasiado!!~*~*~*~*~  
  
(I) ~*~ Un trabajo Grupal ~*~  
  
- Quiero que tomen este "experimento" con seriedad - pronuncio Dumbledore dirijiendose a todos los estudiantes de 6° año en Hogwarts sin discriminar casas - la idea es formar grupos de cuatro estudiantes sin importar de que casa provengan - un que?! de espanto se adueño del gran salon - y colocarlos a vivir por 4 semanas o mejor dicho un mes dentro de una casa donde no podran utilizar ningun tipo de magia, no podran salir ni comunicarse con nadie en el exterior - la tension crecia cada vez mas entre el grupo de alumnos - ..bueno..los objetivos son los siguientes....en primer lugar ser capaces de vivir sin depender de la magia..y en segundo lugar aprender a convivir con magos/brujas de distitas o iguales preferencias .........ahora.........preguntas??? - apenas Dumbledore callo, una buena cantidad de manos se levantaron - muy bien.......usted!! - le grito a una chica de pelos rubios y rizados   
  
- ¿ los grupos los formamos nosotros ? -   
  
- no - un buhhh colectivo se hizo notar - seran elegidos a la suerte por esa pequeña bola magica que contiene el nombre de cada uno de ustedes, el profesor Severus Snape en unos minutos mas procedera a decir las palabras correctas para poner en funcionamiento este aparato y dentro de unos segundos estaran formados y registrados en unas tarjetitas los grupos con sus respectivos integrantes ...usted!señor Malfoy - Draco levantaba muy preocupado su mano  
  
- pero entonces si no podemos ocupar ningun tipo de magia...¿tendremos que ocupar aparatos muggles? -el terror de Draco era bastante evidente  
  
- buen punto!......si!!.....tendran que aprender a utilizar aparatos muggles que aunque no lo crean son bastante interesantes - el horror de los chicos, la mayoria que nunca en su vida habia utilizado o peor, visto algun aparato muggle, aumento notablemente con la respuesta del director  
  
Hermione quien mantenia su mano al aire hace varios minutos no pudo resistir una intervencion - .....en mi caso no sera dificil pues ya me manejo con esto de los muggles ....pero y los que no saben nada de estos aparatos como van a usarlos ?? si la mayoria de los chicos que van a estar a su alrededor tambien son ignorantes en el asunto -  
  
- excelente pregunta!!...bueno cada aparato traera su guia de instrucciones! -   
  
Nuevas preguntas y sus respectivas respuestas recorrieron el gran salon durante aproximadamente una hora hasta que Dumbledore al fin le dio la orden a Snape para que pusiera a funcionar la seleccionadora magica.  
  
- Andemus Selecciunus - grito snape con su tipica voz de amargado a lo que la bola respondio girando sobre su eje cada vez mas rapido hasta que despues de 10 segundos un gran monton de papeles se ordenaron uno sobre otro sobre el lugar donde estaba la bola instantes atras.  
  
- Muy bien - el director se acomodo sus anteojos, recogio el primer papel del monton y lo acerco a sus ojos   
  
- veamos........Anniel Devellen de Slytherin, Neville Longbottom de Griffindor, Vanelle Saltenzza de Slytherin y George Ginelche de Ravenclaw vengan hacia aca delante - los cuatro chicos timidamente se acercaron hacia el viejo hombre - toquen todos el papel- desconcertados los alumnos obedecieron y despues que Neville tocara el papel, el ultimo de los cuatro, los chicos desaparecieron ante los ojos de los otros estudiantes.   
  
Asi sucesivamente Dumbledore con la ayuda de los otros profesores fueron nombrando los integrantes de cada uno de los grupos y haciendolos desaparecer.  
  
- Wa!!!!! y si nos toca separados - dijo Ron con su tipica cara de panico   
  
- ¬¬ no escuchaste a Dumbledore!!! eso es lo mas posible!! - Harry contesto irritado, la verdad que no sabia como iba a compartir con gente que apenas conocia durante todo un mes, y tambien separarse de sus mejores amigos   
  
- ...Mailenne Grecialle de Ravenclaw, Simone Vernarti de Ravenclaw, Ron Weasley de Griffindor y Calexia Travatine de Slytherin - se escucho de repente  
  
- Oh no!! no conosco a nadie ToT - Ron parecia a punto de un colapso nervioso  
  
- Estaras bien Ron! no te preocupes - Hermione lo abrazo y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla - nos vemos, cuidate - se despidio mientras Harry se acercaba   
  
- Calmate y cuidate! - fueron sus breves palabras antes de darle un abrazo sumamente apretado a su mejor amigo   
  
- Tu igual - la voz de Ron sonaba quebrada  
  
Ron se alejo lentamente sin despegar la triste mirada de sus amigos hasta que una severa voz hizo que se diera completamente la vuelta  
  
- Ya pues Weasley!!! no tenemos todo el dia!!!! - sin duda la voz del profesor Snape.  
  
- ...Draco Malfoy de Slytherin , Hermione Granger de Griffindor, Harry Potter de Griffindor ( NdeA :P mira que coincidencia!)y Celine Relente de Ravenclaw vengan aca - se escucho la voz de la profesora Mcgonagall entre los constantes susurros de los estudiantes que aun quedaban en el lugar.  
  
- con Malfoy??????? o_O esto es mas terrible de lo que pensaba !- se quejo Harry mirando a Hermione  
  
- pero quedamos juntos!!! - la chica no se dejo desanimar por la segura compañia de su peor enemigo Draco Malfoy durante un mes  
  
- Tienes razon! - Harry abrazo amablemente a Hermione y luego tomandola de la mano la dirijio hacia donde la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
Al llegar al destino pudieron ver finalmente al Draco con el que hace un año no se encontraban frente a frente. Listos para recibir un nuevo insulto de su enemigo se posicionaron aun lado de el...  
  
- Potter, Granger genial - fue lo unico que dijo Draco en un tono ironico sin mirarlos ( NdeA se esta quedando sin creatividad el pobre :P)  
  
- Y la señorita Relente ?? - pregunto la profesora mirando a los alumnos   
  
- Aqui estoy!! - se escucho la fina voz de Celine, una chica alta y delgada de un singular cabello corto, rizado y azabache, quien venia corriendo desde el lado izquierdo de la profesora - Muy bien, ya saben que hacer - pronuncio McGonagall dejandoles libre al tacto el papel que los transportaria a su hogar durante un mes  
  
Los cuatro adolescentes sin dudar sobre lo que las profesora les pedia colocaron sus manos sobre el papel haciendolos aparecer inmediatamente en lo que era el living de una pequeña casa.  
  
Las paredes eran de un morado oscuro con grandes ventanas circulares que dejaban a la vista un bello paisaje de flores, arboles y a lo lejos grandes montañas cubiertas por una espesa nieve. En el cuarto habian dos sillones y un gran sofa, todos celestes; y en el centro una pequeña mesa de madera grabada con los cuatro escudos de las casas de Hogwarts.  
  
- Esto esta un poco vacio - la primera en hablar despues de examinar unos cuantos minutos la sala donde estaban, fue Celine, la chica de Ravenclaw   
  
- pero todavia nos falta examinar el resto de la casa - contesto Hermione dirijiendose a la unica puerta que tenia la habitacion  
  
- Abrela - le dijo Harry, Draco solo se sento en un sillon mirando con indiferencia la escena  
  
La chica obedecio moviendo lentamente la perilla y echo un vistazo rapido - aja! aqui hay un gran pasillo ! vengan! - Hermione cruzo la puerta y sin esperar a sus compañeros comenzo a revisar toda la casa. Harry y Celine la siguieron pero mucho mas calmados.   
  
- Hay solo dos habitaciones - dijo Hermione dirijiendose a Draco ,una vez que se juntaron nuevamente todos en el living - y......bueno ya tienen escrito el nombre de los dueños en la puerta  
  
- Que quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Draco diciendo algo por primera vez en la casa  
  
- que a ti te toca dormir con Harry - contesto Celine mirando a Draco y Harry   
  
- ToT porque porque porque- dijo Harry desesperado por milesima vez (NdeA no estoy exagerando.............de verdad!)  
  
- ehhhhhhhh...........¬¬ mejor di compartir! de la otra forma suena extraño - interrumpio Hermione   
  
- lo que me faltaba! - opino Draco dirijiendose hacia el pasillo que se conectaba con las habitaciones  
  
- Definitivamente este mes va a ser horrible! - se lamentaba Harry tirado sobre el sofa  
  
- puede ser..- dijo Hermione pensativa  
  
- como que puede ser!!! con Malfoy aqui adentro no se si pueda aguantar! - Harry estaba totalmente histerico  
  
- Solo ignoralo!- contesto Celine - bueno, me voy a dormir! porque mañana si que va a ser un dia dificil!-  
  
- Yo igual - Hermione se dirijio junto a Celine a la puerta  
  
- Creo que dormire aqui! - pronuncio Harry acomodandose en el sofa  
  
- No seas estupido! Harry ven para aca ahora mismo - le grito Hermione molesta - no puedes dormir todo un mes en un sofa!-  
  
- ¬¬ claro porque tu no tienes que compartir la pieza con Malfoy! -   
  
Harry se levanto de mala gano y siguio a su amiga. Los tres alumnos cruzaron la puerta dispuestos a pasar una buena noche antes de empezar el primer dia de todo un mes encerrados en ese lugar.  
  
- Chao!! ^^ que duermas bien! - les gritaron las chicas a Harry mientras entraban a su habitacion  
  
- ¬¬..ustedes tambien - Harry abrio lentamente la puerta logrando descubrir una cabellera rubia que sobresalia en la completa oscuridad sobre una de las camas, Draco estaba completamente dormido.  
  
- por lo menos no ronca - se dijo Harry tratando de relajarse mientras se dirijia a su cama, entonces se acordo que no tenia pijiama pues Dumbledore no los habia dejado ir a buscar su ropa ya que en la casa encontrarian lo justo y necesario, pero no les habia dicho donde.  
  
- ToT estoy colapsando! - se dijo mientras buscaba un interruptor para prender alguna luz en la habitacion - aja! - finalmente habia encontrado un pequeño botoncito el que pulso rapidamente   
  
- listo! - la pieza se ilumino bastante teniendo como resultado unos movimientos de molestia de parte de Draco por suerte sin despertarlo.  
  
Lo primero que Harry vio fue una puerta verde con su nombre en amarillo   
  
- que diablos? - se acerco y abrio la puerta , en su interior descubrio una buena cantidad de ropa, zapatos, pantalones, ropa interior, calcetines, poleras, todo de su talla. En una esquina colgaba un pijiama azul.  
  
- wow!! esto si que es genial! ^^ - saco el pijiama y sin acordarse de que Draco tambien estaba en la habitacion, se lo coloco , por suerte Draco permanecia aun durmiendo.(NdeA pero yo no :P)   
  
Apago la luz y se acosto lentamente en su comoda cama cayendo totalmente dormido...  
  
  
  
continuara!!......  
  
wa! si les gusto lean el segundo capitulo que se los dejo altiro ^^  
  
Reviews!!!!!!!!!!! gracias de antemano ^^  
  
*~* Yukino Nanba*~* 


	2. El PrIMer Dia

(Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling........¬¬)  
  
yaaaaaa segundo capitulo!!!! ^^ con un poco mas de humor ^^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Un mes ....... ¡¡demasiado!!~*~*~*~*~  
  
(II) ~*~ El Primer Dia ~*~  
  
A la mañana siguiente una gran cantidad de luz desperto a Draco   
  
- que diablos! - se quejo destapandose violentamente  
  
- es hora de almorzar Draco! - le contesto Celine quien habria tranquilamente las cortinas de la habitacion. Al otro extremo del lugar Harry sufria la misma despertada que su enemigo  
  
- ohhhhhhhh - Harry dio una gran bostezo levantandose tambien de su cama y dirijiendose al baño  
  
- ejale!!!!! yo ocupare el baño primero potter! - le reclamo Draco acercandose a Harry  
  
- ¬¬ porque !!! yo llegue primero! - Harry se metio rapidamente a el baño y cerro la puerta con llave  
  
- maldita sea!!!!! abre!!!! tramposo!! - Draco golpeaba furiosamente la puerta dispuesto a echarla abajo  
  
- Draco para! - le grito Celine molesta- si quieres ocupa nuestro baño   
  
- ¬¬..... esta bien- Draco se alejo de la puerta de mala gana, se acerco a su closet y despues de elegir ropa salio de la habitacion gritandole a Harry - mañana el baño es mio potter!!!!!!!!!! - Celine le siguio dejando totalmente abandonada la habitacion.  
  
- maldita casa, maldito hogwarts, maldito potter, maldita sea - reclamaba Draco mientras se duchaba  
  
- celine !!!! dejaste el agua corriendo de la ducha! - gritaba Hermione entrando en la pieza  
  
Draco momentos antes de ingresar al baño no lo habia cerrado con llave (NdeA bueno si lo cerro con llave, pero yo lo abri! :P)dejando el paso abierto a Hermione quien entro ignorante de la presencia del chico rubio,abrio la cortina de la ducha y...  
  
- Ah!!!!!!!!! degenerada!!!! - grito Draco totalmente molesto tratando de taparse con sus palidas manos  
  
- o.O ohhhh - Hermione se quedo paralizada unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta totalmente roja - perdona, no sabia!!! lo siento, no vi nasa osea nada - con sus ojos cerrados trataba de buscar la salida del lugar  
  
Draco saco la toalla que yacia colgada en la pared y se tapo rapidamente tambien bastante sonrojado, se dirijio a la puerta y sin decir ninguna palabra salio de el baño corriendo  
  
- -//- porque a mi!! - se quejo Hermione una vez sola en el baño  
  
- mira que elegante !! - bromeo Celine cuando vio llegar a Harry al comedor, este vestia una |polera verde bastante suelta con unos pantalones negros tambien sueltos  
  
- ^//^gracias! me costo mucho elegir la ropa- contesto Harry mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas - y cuando van a servir el almuerzo!? -  
  
- Hermione lo sirve en un momento -   
  
- ella lo hizo?- pregunto Harry  
  
- claro, por ahora es la unica que se maneja con los raros aparatos muggles -  
  
- yo se utilizar algunos! pero en la cocina soy un desastre -   
  
- wow! ambos iguales! - exclamo Celine cuando vio entrar a Draco a la sala, quien de por cierto vestia exactamente igual que Harry  
  
- que!!!!!!!!!! me copiaste! - grito molesto Harry  
  
- o.O yo copiarte a ti??? ja...yo no le copio a nadie! - se defendio Draco - asi que ve a cambiarte mira que esa ropa definitivamente no esta hecha para ti  
  
- no!!!!! tu eres el que se va a cambiar!!! - Harry no parecia dispuesto a levantarse de su silla  
  
- claro que no!! - Draco se acerco y se sento en la silla al frente de Harry tambien dispuesto a no dejarla por ningun motivo  
  
- siempre peleando!! asi no van a durar un mes!! - Celine parecia molesta, a lo que los chicos respondieron con unas miradas de odio entre si  
  
- aqui tienen su arroz con pollo! - dijo Hermione mientras entraba con dos platos en la mano - celine me traes los otros dos platos porfa! -  
  
la chica respondio levantandose de su asiento y corriendo rapidamente hacia la cocina  
  
- toma Harry, ojala te guste - le dijo a su amigo mientras le colocaba el plato al frente  
  
- Gracias - contesto Harry saboreandose  
  
- Malfoy - Hermione sin mirarlo y bastante sonrojada dejo el plato rapidamente al frente del chico  
  
- o.O quien lo hizo?? - pregunto preocupado el rubio  
  
- Hermione, tienes algun problema ??- Harry lo miraba con profundo odio  
  
- pues si!! le pudo haber echado veneno!! ToT - Draco examinaba con mucho cuidado su almuerzo  
  
- no te preocupes, por mas que busque no encontre veneno - Hermione contesto cortantemente  
  
Draco se limito a mirarla con su habitual odio y tomando el tenedor comenzo a comer con mucha precaucion  
  
- Aqui estan nuestros platos - grito triunfante Celine quien recien entraba al comedor  
  
- Gracias ^^ - dijo Hermione cuando recibio su plato  
  
- por cierto, no esta nada mal! - felicito Harry a su amiga  
  
El almuerzo fue devorado con un profundo silencio hasta que por fin Celine decidio iniciar una conversacion  
  
- Y...bueno..que vamos a hacer para divertirnos aqui encerrados......es un mes ..... saben -   
  
- eso mismo me preguntaba yo, no hay tele ni radio - contesto Hermione   
  
- que es radio y tiele?? - preguntaron Draco y Celine al unisono  
  
- es tele! no tiele ..y bueno la radio es un aparato muggle para escuchar musica muggle y la tele es para ver programas muggles - contesto Hermione  
  
- mm....interesante - dijo Celine   
  
- ja... lo muggle interesante? estas loca - opino Draco  
  
- como puedes saber si es o no interesante , si ni siquiera lo conoces...ignorante!!! - le dijo Harry   
  
- a quien le dices ignorante!!!! - Draco agarro el pedazo de pollo que aun le quedaba en el plato y se lo lanzo a Harry sobre su cabello  
  
- ah!!! que hiciste imbecil!!! me acabo de lavar el pelo - Harry enfurecido agarro una buena porcion de arroz con su cuchara y se la lanzo a Draco sobre el rostro   
  
- Te vas arrepentir potter!!! - Draco tomo el vaso con su jugo de manzana y ...  
  
- jajajajaja....- se reia Celine a un lado mientras que Hermione preocupada no sabia como parar la pelea de comida  
  
- de quien te ries!!?? - harry tomo su vaso y se lo lanzo a Celine dejandola totalmente mojada  
  
- jajajajaja - Draco tenia un ataque de risa incontrolable   
  
- Ya paren por fa.. - un gran pedazo de pollo llego sin aviso a el rostro de Hermione  
  
Ahora Harry, Draco y Celine no paraban de reir  
  
- eso si que no!!! - Hermione se limpio la cara con el mantel de la mesa y agarrando la botella de jugo, la repartio entre sus tres compañeros.   
  
Arroz, pollo, jugo, cualquier cosa que hubiese estado sobre la mesa unos minutos atras, ahora volaba de lado a lado, ensuciando toda la sala y por supuesto a sus jovenes ocupantes  
  
- jaja...no creo que me vaya a dar hambre durante toda la tarde - dijo Celine cuando por fin la guerra termino dejando a sus protagonistas cansados sobre sus sillas  
  
- lo mismo digo, me ire a duchar - dijo Harry levantandose de su asiento  
  
- yo igual - agrego Celine  
  
- Esperen !! y quien limpia? - dijo hermione preocupada mirando el desastre que habia a su alrededor  
  
- mmmmm......votemos......yo digo que Malfoy! - dijo harry con una malvada sonrisa  
  
- Yo igual - Celine no odiaba a Draco, pero no queria terminar limpiando aquel desorden  
  
- que??????!!!!!!! esto es injusto!!!!!! nadie me hace limpiar nada!! - reclamo Draco molesto  
  
- hermione??- pregunto Harry ignorando el desacuerdo del rubio  
  
- Malfoy limpia! - contesto la chica retirandose junto a sus amigos del lugar  
  
- Perdiste Malfoy aceptalo! - se rio harry mientras salia   
  
- o.O y como diablos limpio esto sin magia!!!! ToT - Draco aterrado miro la cantidad de comida que cubria las paredes  
  
Hermione volvio unos segundos despues a la sala con una escoba, un balde con agua y jabon y un paño  
  
- aqui estan tus herramientas de trabajo! -le dijo antes de volver hacia la puerta  
  
- espera...................yo no se como...........funciona esto - le dijo Draco mirando con horror lo que Hermione le habia traido  
  
- averigualo! mira que vas a tener que limpiar todo este desastre con su ayuda -   
  
- me.......puedes enseñar a usarlo.............. - le grito Draco tratando de impedirle que lo dejara solo ahy .Hermione lo miro extrañada, Malfoy pidiendo algo?? ja....eso no se veia todos los dias  
  
- por.......por favor - pronuncio Draco mirandola confundido  
  
- esta bien - le contesto Hermione, la verdad es que le habia dado un poco de pena, seria todo lo desagradable posible pero era injusto que lo dejaran limpiando ese enorme desastre y.............bueno era increible que el estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo  
  
- mira..........esto es para limpiar las paredes - le dijo mostrandole el paño humedecido con el agua con jabon.  
  
- bien.....como lo hago - pregunto Draco mirando concentradamente cada accion que hacia Hermione.  
  
Hermione le explico como hacer todo en forma correcta y finalmente cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse unas palabras de Draco la pararon repentinamente  
  
- y........viste algo??? en el baño me refiero - el rubio no podia ocultar sus mejillas rosadas  
  
- bueno.......no por supuesto que no....asi que no te preocupes Malfoy - le contesto Hermione mintiendo descaradamente, pues si habia visto algo, bueno casi todo, que diablos habia visto todo, en cada detalle  
  
- esta bien......disculpa por lo de degenerada entonces y......................dime Draco........Malfoy me recuerda a ................- el chico prefirio callar lo que seguia a esa oracion - simplemente dime Draco...........si es que no te molesta.........claro - por primera vez habia visto a Draco nervioso y...............amable!!!, Hermione no quiso arruinar el momento  
  
- esta bien..........Draco- Hermione se dio la vuelta y antes de salir del comedor escucho un " y gracias " de parte de su enemigo  
  
- Hermionee! donde estas!!!!!!! que hago con la ropa sucia?? - grito Harry buscando mientras sujetaba la ropa que una hora antes habia estado completamente impecable y ahora lucia jojojo indescriptible, sobre sus manos  
  
- Esta duchandose - le contesto Celine quien tambien sujetaba su ropa sucia  
  
- Que hacemos con ella? por mas que busque , no pude encontrar ninguna lavadora - le dijo harry  
  
- lavadora?? te refieres a una señora que nos lave la ropa??- Celine parecia muy interesada en lo que Harry le comentaba  
  
- No - Harry reia por las ocurrencias de Celine - es un aparato muggle que nos lava la ropa -   
  
- ohhhhh! es como un robot?? -  
  
- No, es un aparato en su mayoria rectangular donde metes tu ropa y este te la moja con agua y jabon y la agita durante una hora mas o menos dejandola bastante limpia - le contesto Harry   
  
- Realmente me falta aprender muchas cosas - opino Celine   
  
- Listo, el comedor esta reluciente! - grito triunfante Draco quien recien entraba al lugar  
  
- Buen muchacho! - le dijo Celine bromista - ahora a ducharte mira que estas muy pero muy sucio  
  
Draco no contesto y se fue directo a su habitacion listo para una larga y excelente ducha  
  
- porque estan varados aqui sin hacer nada??? - les dijo Hermione quien ya estaba vestida con ropa limpia y se empapaba su pelo con una larga toalla verde  
  
- no sabemos que hacer con esta ropa sucia, busque y no hay lavadora - le contesto Harry  
  
- lavenlas!!!!! a mano!!!! - les dijo Hermione - seran flojos! las lavan con aguita y jabon y luego las colocan junto a mi ropa en la secadora -  
  
- No hay lavadora pero si secadora!? esto si que es desconcertante - dijo harry dirijiendose a la cocina  
  
- mejor no pregunto :P - dijo Celine siguiendo a su compañero  
  
Draco una vez terminada su ducha, se puso su nueva tenida del dia y se dirijio con su ropa sucia al living tirandola despreocupadamente sobre un sillon, Harry quien leia una revista muggle grito histerico - que haces??????  
  
- ¬¬......coloco mi ropa sucia sobre el sillon,,,,,,,,realmente era necesario que te lo respondiera??? - Draco miraba con desprecio a Harry  
  
- ¬¬......me refiero a porque colocas la ropa ahy??? -  
  
- te levantaste mas estupido de lo usual hoy, Potter ....es para que mi elfo domestico venga, las recoja y las lave!! -   
  
- Malfoy! aqui no hay elfos domesticos!!!!!!! solo nosotros!!! -  
  
un silencio de 10 segundos invadio a Draco cambiandole totalmente la cara - ToT se me habia olvidado!!!!! y ahora que hago con esto???? - pregunto el chico  
  
- lavalo tu! y luego lo llevas a la secadora! - le dijo harry volviendo a concentrarse en su lectura  
  
- estas loco???? primero tengo que limpiar el maldito comedor y ahora! lavar mi ropa!!!!!!!!!!!! - un notable desagrado se tomaba el rostro de Draco  
  
- ehhhhh........al menos que quieras volver a usarlas sucia -  
  
- ja......no comparto tus costumbres potter, las lavare - Draco tomo su ropa y se alejo lentamente dirijiendose a la cocina  
  
- oye!!! no me referia a que yo.......- escucho decir a lo lejos el chico rubio  
  
Finalmente cuando Draco termino de lavar su ropa, con solo agua ya que no sabia de que tambien se ocupaba el jabon para lavar, Hermione llamo a sus otros compañeros, juntandolos a todos en la gran cocina ( NdeA casi escribo gran salon :P)  
  
- para que nos llamaste??? - le pregunto Celine quien venia con una peineta morada en la mano  
  
- todavia peinandote????? - le reclamo Hermione mirandola impresionada  
  
- sera corto mi pelo, pero tengo que cuidarlo si quiero que no se vea como el tuyo - le respondio Celine acariciandose su escaso cabello  
  
- que tiene de mal mi cabello????? o.O a que te refieres ?? - Hermione se tocaba con ambas manos la cabeza  
  
- ¬¬.............que querias Hermione???? - la interrumpio Harry, hace un rato atras habia empezado a leer un interesante reportaje sobre los osos pandas y realmente queria continuar lo mas rapido posible su lectura  
  
Hermione miro con un poco de odio a Celine - Bueno....les voy a enseñar como se usa la Secadora ^^ -  
  
- Te refieres a esta cosa cierto ?? - pregunto draco apuntando con su mano libre la gran cosa cuadrada a su izquierda  
  
- Si..¬¬..esa cosa..bueno lo primero que tienen que hacer es hechar su ropa humeda no mojada , traten de sacarle el maximo de agua...-  
  
Una vez que Hermione termino de hablar los ronquidos pararon y la voz de Celine fue la primera en hablar - Termino......termino despierten! - les dijo a Draco y Harry dandoles unos pequeños codazos   
  
- Ah.......como??? - dijo Draco levantandose del suelo   
  
- ¬¬ que termine..........ahora usenla ^^ - dijo Hermione echando su ropa a la maquina y desapareciendo del lugar  
  
Draco quien definitivamente no habia escuchado nada de lo que Hermione habia explicado decidio hacer lo mismo que ella habia hecho y se alejo del lugar bastante alegre por haber terminado de una vez con el asunto de la limpieza  
  
- muy bien........hechamos la ropa ^^ - dijo Harry poniendo su ropa dentro de la secadora y retirandole la suya a Celine decidido a hacer lo mismo , pero ...  
  
- oh o.O - las mejillas de Harry tomaron un color rojizo - se me cayo un ehhhh......bueno un como se llama -  
  
Celine miro a Harry sorprendida de que el pobre chico no supiera que era lo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo  
  
- harry!! en serio no sabes que es??????? - Celine estaba increiblemente impresionada  
  
- bueno eh - Harry cada vez se ponia mas rojo   
  
- Por dios Harry!!!!!! esto es increible!!!! - Celine recogio lo que yacia en el suelo y se lo acerco a Harry, el chico retrocedio asustado  
  
- Harry, esto es un sosten , sos-ten! - dijo Celine moviendoselo   
  
- Eh eso....si sabia - Harry no sabia que hacer  
  
- Claro que no lo sabias, pobrecito, pero no te averguenzes ok? -   
  
- Cla cla ro -   
  
- Mira....el sosten es para suje... - Celine le explico y le mostro utilizandolo a el como ejemplo para que servia y como se usaba el sosten.  
  
El chico despues de tan intensa platica quedo medio traumado olvidandose de continuar leyendo el reportaje del oso panda se dirijio a tomar una siesta.  
  
- Y a ti que te pasa?? - le pregunto Draco notando la cara de espanto de Harry y escondiendo rapidamente los plumones de colores que tenia en sus manos.  
  
Harry miro mucho mas espantado la pieza - quien escribio eso?????????? - Harry apuntaba a una muralla donde se podia leer " Harry Potter es un travesti" en color azul.  
  
- ehhhhhh....no se yo entre a la pieza y .....jajajaj - Draco exploto en risas  
  
- como supiste??? que..me viste mientras Celine me probaba el..........? - Harry parecia a punto de colapsar  
  
- osea es verdad??!!!!!!!!!!! jajajaj - Draco se tiro al suelo y se rio con mas ganas   
  
- no, no nno es verdad, imbecil!!!! - Harry se acerco a Draco , lo levanto del suelo y le pego una fuerte patada en la entrepierna  
  
- mierda! - Draco empalidecio mucho mas de lo normal por el intenso dolor que Harry le habia propinado  
  
- para que aprendas! - dijo Harry molesto   
  
- auch...te pasaste potter! eso dolio - se quejo Draco encorvado por el dolor  
  
- ¬¬ esa era la idea! y ahora limpias todo esto!!!!! si no quieres otra patada! - las murallas de la habitacion estaban llenas de "Harry Potter es ....", "Harry Potter ama a .." etcetera.   
  
- Ya.....calmate...... - Draco se sento sobre su cama - solo tengo que rayar encima y nadie va a saber que dice -  
  
- mas te vale - dijo Harry   
  
- pero primero comere algo! - Draco salio de la habitacion y se dirijio a la cocina a buscar algo para alimentarse  
  
- muy bien..........veamos - el chico se dirijio hacia donde se encontraba un libro,el "libro de cocina" como decia un pequeño cartel sobre el. El libro consistia en imagenes de alimentos y las intrucciones de como se debian hacer.Draco busco y busco hasta encontrar la foto de algo que se veia delicioso " Pie de limon" leyo, inmediatamente despues comenzo a seguir las instrucciones   
  
- "...en un bol mezcle un huevo, media taza de azucar, 100 grs de margarina, 2 cucharaditas de polvos de hornear, agua, una pizca de sal y una taza y media de harina, formando una masa..." un bol.....o.O - Draco reviso los estantes hasta que dio con el bol - bien el huevo...listo....azucar??....no la encuentro...se notara mucho?? .....nah! ..100 grs......margarina...bah....mejor toda ...^^.....polvos de hornear ???...polvos...aja!.....listo....agua.....harta agua...sal..mmm.....bien....harina....listo.....ahora "...colocar sobre una bandeja de vidrio y cocinar en el horno a fuego lento..." bahhhhh.........que facil!....bien al horno..- el chico abrio la puerta de vidrio del horno y coloco la bandeja con la masa sin desparramarla - fuego????fosoforo!! aja!! de algo que me sirva saber prender un fosoforo!! bien."...fuego lento..."?? mmm...- prendio hartos fosforos y los fue tirando dentro del horno - con unos 20 estara bien ^^ .."...dejar hasta que la masa este bien cocida " ..¬¬ y como se cuando esta cocida????......lo dejare unos minutos....ahora la crema......  
  
"...mezcle 2 yemas, un tarro de leche condensada y jugo de limon..." ...bien dos yemas!? dos huevos enteros mejor ^^.......leche condensada..listo y jugo de limon...listo ^^- draco dejo a un lado el posillo donde habia hecho la crema y tomo el bol donde habia hecho la masa , todavia sin lavar - bien! merengue!!!!! "..bata dos claras y agregue azucar a gusto.." ..bien dos huevos..y azucar....mmmmm.....no se donde esta la maldita azucar...dos huevos no mas ^^ - comienza a batir con un tenedor hasta que se cansa - listo y ahora ..."...vierta sobre la masa la crema y sobre la crema el merengue.." - saca la masa ya "cocida" del horno y sobre ella echa toda la "crema" y el "merengue"-...termine!!! ^^ ahora a comer!!! - Draco tomo la bandeja donde tenia el "pie de limon" y se encamino al comedor donde se sento y con un tenedor comenzo a comer -  
  
- no esta mal.....(NdeA..pobrecito lo que tiene que hacer para poder comer algo.......jajaja...el pobre se va a enfermar...o_O oh no.....no les adelanto nada mas!! )  
  
- o.O que estas comiendo Draco!!!!!!!!!!??????? - un grito de repugnancia se escucho en la pequeña salita que servia como comedor  
  
- un Pie de Limon hecho por mi ^^ - dijo con bastante orgullo el chico de los cabellos plateados  
  
- y que es un pie de limon?? - pregunto Celine aun no convencida que lo que Draco estaba comiendo fuera realmente comestible  
  
- es una comida muggle...y para serte franco no esta nada mal - contesto Draco echandose otro pedazo de la Cosa  
  
El gran interes de Celine por las cosas Muggles le gano - a ver dejame probar ^^ -   
  
- ja....estas loca..tu crees que yo preparo comida para los demas!!! - Draco alejo rapidamente el plato de las cercanias de la chica  
  
- Draco Malfoy!!!!!! si quieres llevarte bien con los demas...tienes que aprender a no ser egoista!! - le grito Celine muy molesta   
  
- y quien dijo que queria llevarme bien con alguien??? o.O - contesto Draco comenzando a alimentarse con rapidez  
  
- ahhh......se me acabo la paciencia!!!! - Celine se tiro sorpresivamente sobre la mesa, arrebatandole el plato con la COSA a Draco  
  
- hey!!!!!! devuelveme mi pie de limon!!!!!!! -   
  
- No....- Celine se echo a la boca todo lo que quedaba del "pie de limon"  
  
- o.O mi pie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! esto no te lo perdono!!!!! - Draco salio disparado de furia del lugar  
  
- .....en todo caso.....no estaba tan rico como dijiste! - le grito Celine  
  
- Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- de repente un grito desesperado se escucho por toda la casa, inconfundiblemente proveniente de Hermione  
  
Harry creyendo que le habia pasado algo malo a su amiga salio corriendo de la habitacion, lo mismo hizo Celine, en cuanto a Draco, la curiosidad por que habia pasado, quizas algo entretenido que alejara de su mente el desastre de su pie, lo llevo directo hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, la cocina.  
  
- Que demonios ha pasado aca!!!!!!!!!!! - la locura por el orden tenia totalmente histerica a la chica de pelos cafes  
  
- ¬¬ crei que te habia pasado algo grave...- le dijo Harry dandose la vuelta para volver a su camita  
  
- no des ni un paso mas! ..de aqui no sale nadie hasta que sepa quien hizo este desastre!!!!!!! - la ira estaba apoderandose de tal forma de Hermione, que daba miedo mirarla  
  
- yo no fui - se defendio inmediatamente Celine  
  
- yo tampoco.......estaba durmiendo- contesto Harry molesto  
  
- yo fui! - contesto Draco desafiante - porque???   
  
- como que porque?? ahora mismo limpias!!!! -   
  
- antes de que sigan peliando..............me puedo retirar???? - pregunto Harry  
  
- ¬¬......esta bien- contesto Hermione - en cuanto a ti Dracio!!!!!!! limpia...-  
  
Harry junto a Celine se retiraron rapidamente  
  
- Dracio??????? Dracio??????? es Draco!!!!!!!!!!! yo me llamo Draco!!!!!! y no voy a limpiar!!!!! porque ..........estoy harto de limpiar!!!!!!- el rubio se retiro enojado sin esperar respuesta  
  
-Bah! yo tampoco voy a limpiar este desastre!! - Hermione se fue dejando tal cual como habia encontrado la cocina  
  
Llegaron las 12 de la noche y todos vencidos por el sueño se retiraron hacia sus respectivas camas, menos Harry que ya estaba en su cama...  
  
continuara......  
  
yaaaaa espero que les haya gustado!!!! ^^  
  
REVIEWs!!!!!!! *O* i love reviews!  
  
~*~ Yukino Nanba ~*~ 


	3. Segundo Día Parte A

(Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling........¬¬)  
  
dai disculpen la demora! pero es que he colapsado! ToT  
  
  
  
Contestacion de Reviews  
  
~Kazuha Toyama~  
  
nai! Claro que cuidare mas a Draco!!!! como seria capaz de hacerle algo malvado o.O................*mirada Diabolica*  
  
~Gentiane-sms~  
  
dai! gracias por el review! espero que este capitulo te guste al igual que los otros!  
  
~Consue-Black~  
  
nai! ¬¬......no te sientas obligada a alabarme mi querida conocida!...pero de todas maneras.....gracias *o*  
  
~Amaly Malfoy~  
  
jojojo...no te puedo revelar nada! quizas en este capitulo encuentres las respuestas que buscas o quizas no! nunca se sabe....y gracias por el review ^o^  
  
~Paulix^^~  
  
bueno....yo tambien deseo que no se me vaya nunca..*o*.....tratare de terminarlo algun dia cercano! ^O^ gracias por el review  
  
~Mortifaga~  
  
jojo.......bueno! no soltare el teclado! solo cuando tenga que ir al colegio ~ aunke podria llevarlo en la mochila o.O~ y tenga que alimentarme!naaaaa la comida es primero! ..  
  
~Nai-ara~  
  
jaja.....bueno no puedo revelarte el papel de los profesores en mi fic!   
  
aun hay cosas que seguiran siendo un misterio...como porque los duendes no viven cerca de mi casa..gracias ^o^  
  
~PAdfootChick~  
  
wow..que raro que no haya colocado el otro review......sera..pero en todo caso doble gracias por tus reviews ^O^....y no te preocupes algun dia encontraremos a ese review desaparecido...^O^  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~Un mes ....... ¡¡demasiado!!~*~*~*~*~  
  
(III) ~*~ Segundo Día Parte A ~*~  
  
Al dia siguiente todos despertaron inexplicablemente temprano  
  
- ahhhhh que hora es? - pregunto Harry con un bostezo enorme  
  
- las 7:30 am - contesto Draco saliendo de la cama en camara lenta  
  
Harry miro a su alrededor, ya no estaban los "Harry es un..." como el dia anterior, en su reemplazo unas rayas trazadas en diversas direcciones y de distintos colores cubrian las paredes   
  
- esto marea - se dijo listo para dirijirse junto a una toalla al baño, pero Draco viendo las intenciones de Harry se dirijio velozmente hacia el baño, entro y cerro la puerta con llave como lo habia hecho Harry el dia anterior.  
  
- Te gane!!!!!!!! Potter! - le grito Draco emocionado -te gane!!   
  
Harry articulo una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa - no crees que se te olvido algo? -   
  
- a que te refieres?? al que se le olvido algo fue a ti.......entrar al baño!!! - Draco rio satisfecho de su respuesta  
  
- quizas una..........toalla !!! -   
  
- mierda!! la toalla.....¬¬.......y ........aqui no hay ninguna!!!- nuevamente el humor de Draco decallo notoriamente  
  
- aja.....volviste a perder ..Malfoy! -   
  
- Bueno.....me voy a quedar aqui hasta que salgas de la habitacion-  
  
- que??????? porque no aceptas que vas a tener que ocupar el baño despues de mi! -reclamo Harry por la estupida pelea  
  
- porque eso no va a suceder!!-  
  
Harry decidido a botar la puerta la embistio con todas sus fuerza y   
  
~ NdeA volvi a quitarle llave a la puerta ^^ ~ la puerta se abrio facilmente dejando paso a que Harry cayera justamente sobre Draco  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos, con las mejillas coloradas y sus respiraciones agitadas   
  
- imbecil! me estas aplastando!- se quejo Draco rompiendo el incomodo silencio y alejando su mirada de los peculiares ojos de Harry, este ultimo reacciono levantandose velosmente - esta bien,....... tu ocupa el baño primero - cedio - pero solo por hoy, mira que mañana te gano definitivamente! -   
  
- eso quisieras potter! - le grito Draco una vez habia tomado su toalla y cerraba la puerta con llave sin explicarse como se habia abierto un momento atras ~NdeA :P~  
  
- Celine levantate! te toca hacer el desayuno!!! - se escuchaban los gritos de Hermione a Celine ,en la otra habitacion, quien se refugiaba de la luz del dia entre sus sabanas  
  
- o.O que?????? - la chica se destapo aterrada - yo?? el desayuno????   
  
Hermione asintio mientras hacia su cama .  
  
- estas loca?? yo no se cocinar....ademas no pienso limpiar el desastre que dejo Draco ayer en la cocina - Celine se escondio nuevamente entre las tibias frazadas de su cama  
  
- entonces.....o.O Harry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - se escucho la voz de Hermione en la habitacion de los chicos   
  
- Potter, tu noviecita te llama - dijo Draco quien recien salia del baño, tras una larga ducha   
  
- ¬¬......ya la oi - Harry salio cansado de la habitacion  
  
- Harry!!!!!!! - gritaba Hermione desesperada en el pasillo de la casa - Harry!!!!!!!!Harry!!!!!! ~NdeA: bastante desesperada la muchacha~  
  
- ¬¬ que quieres? - pregunto Harry fastidiado  
  
- te toca hacer el desayuno ^o^ -  
  
- o.O que????? pero si yo no se cocinar!!!! - reclamo sorprendido  
  
- bueno, en la cocina hay un libro que dice "Libro de cocina" ahy aparecen claramente las instrucciones para que cocines  
  
- y el desorden de Draco? lo voy a tener que limpiar yo?????? !!!!!! -  
  
- si no logras convencer a Draco de que lo haga....entonces si -   
  
- .....porque no lo mandas tu a limpiar entonces! -  
  
- tengo hambre! - Hermione ignoro descaradamente las ultimas palabras de Harry y se dirijio hacia el living  
  
- yo igual tengo hambre! - dijo Draco quien por "casualidad" habia escuchado la conversacion  
  
- tan rapido que te vistes!? o.O - le pregunto Harry sin ocultar su sorpresa ante el notable cambio de Draco.......desde estar cubierto por una corta toalla hasta estar vestido completamente e incluso peinado  
  
en solo 30 segundos   
  
- es un secreto solo digno de saber por grandes magos! ^o^ ~NdeA osea solo yo y Draco lo sabemos *o* ~ - contesto Draco con una sonrisa de gran satisfaccion  
  
- ¬¬ claro ....no puedo hacer desayuno con el completo desastre que dejaste ayer en la cocina - cambio Harry de tema  
  
- limpialo entonces.....o.O cada dia me impresiona mas tu incapacidad para pensar , potter -   
  
- no! tu desordenaste asi que tu limpias!!!!!- grito Harry enojado  
  
- no pienso limpiar nada mas durante el resto de mi vida! -  
  
- eso no te lo discuto! solo limpia la cocina! -   
  
- limpiala tu! yo ya me duche y no puedo correr el riesgo de ensuciarme-  
  
- nunca!!!!!!!!!!!!escuchame bien!... nunca voy a limpiar algo que tu ensucies!!!!  
  
Harry a mala gana, limpio completamente la cocina y luego preparo el "gran desayuno" que todos esperaban, Hermione por otro lado se mantuvo encerrada en su habitacion escribiendo , Draco encontro unos lapices y papeles blancos dentro de un mueble y comenzo a hacer retratos de sus compañeros de hogar y Celine se levanto de su cama solamente cuando el aviso de que el desayuno estaba listo y servido en el comedor, llego a sus oidos  
  
- Ya! aqui tienen sus leches con chocolate y pan tostado ^^ - dijo Harry sentandose en su asiento  
  
- viste? no era tan dificil despues de todo - le dijo hermione tomando una tostada y cubriendola con abundante margarina  
  
Draco miro su taza de leche con chocolate con un poco de repugnancia pero igual se la acerco a la boca y la probo.  
  
PAFFFFFF!!!!! la leche que recien habia ingresado en la boca del rubio salio disparada hacia al frente....especificamente hacia Harry y un poco menos afectada, Celine  
  
- Ah!!!!!!!! - grito Celine horrorizada mientras que Harry se sacaba lentamente los lentes completamente cubiertos de "leche con chocolate"  
  
- esto sabe a ..... - Draco no alcanzo a terminar - Jajajjajajajaj  
  
- Draco no te rias!!! arruinaste las tostadas !!!!!!! - reclamaba Hermione quien trataba de limpiar con un pequeño pedazo de servilleta el pan mojado ~ NdeA: me pregunto si despues que las limpie se las ira a comer o.O~  
  
- esta me la vas a pagar! - le grito Harry limpiandose con el mantel de la mesa  
  
- necesito bañarme - Celine se paro y salio corriendo en busca del baño  
  
- Jjajjajajaja.....auch - la cara de Draco cambio repentinamente- me duele - el chico rubio se paro inmediatamente de la mesa y desesperado de dolor salio corriendo   
  
- mis tostadas!!!!!! - Hermione se paro de la mesa y tristemente se dirijio a la cocina a prepararse otras tostadas  
  
Harry quedando solo con el desayuno arruinado se levanto y se dirijio a su pieza.......para levantarse..pues por suerte aun estaba con pijiama  
  
- Oie! apurate!!!!! necesito ducharme! - le grito a Draco quien aun estaba en el baño - que diablos estas haciendo!!!!!!! -  
  
Harry no recibia respuesta y extrañamente se comenzo a preocupar, la verdad no era la buena salud de Draco que lo inquietaba si no que como convivirian con un cadaver dentro de la casa.  
  
- Draco??!!!!!!! estas bien?o.O - Harry se acercaba lentamente a la puerta- Draco?- y mientras mas lo hacia mas percibia un aroma desagradable  
  
- Que es ese olor? - pregunto un poco asqueado   
  
- Vete!!!!! no se te ocurra abrir la puerta o te mato!! - por fin se escucho la voz de Draco y Harry con una pequeña sonrisa malevola se alejo   
  
- que son esos gritos? - de repente la puerta de la habitacion se abrio y Hermione con Celine entraron  
  
- Ah!!!!!! que es ese olor??????????? o.O - Celine horrorizada comenzo a toser descontroladamente y se retiro rapidamente  
  
- Jajajajajajaaj - al contrario de Celine, Hermione comenzo a reir   
  
La puerta del baño se habia abierto y Draco con una cara de panico salia del baño  
  
- ahorrense los comentarios! - grito enojado el rubio mientras abria las ventanas de la pieza  
  
- Hermione.....puedo ocupar su baño? - pregunto Harry mientras salia de la habitacion - no voy a entrar a ese durante un buen tiempo-  
  
Hermione aun sin parar de reir lo siguio  
  
Una vez que Harry se termino de duchar, Hermione llamo a todos los habitantes de la casa , Celine-DRaco-Harry y ella, a una junta en el living  
  
- porque estoy aqui? - pregunto Draco quien todavia avergonzado por su percance, no miraba a nadie a la cara  
  
- porque dejaste la habitacion inocupable - rio Harry  
  
- Callate !!!! - grito Draco furioso  
  
- Ya! Basta ! les tengo que decir algo! - interrumpio Hermione que sostenia los papeles que hace unas horas atras habia escrito  
  
- que cosa?? tiene que ver con eso que estabas escribiendo denante? - pregunto Celine tratando de leer las hojas  
  
- si, esto que tengo escrito aqui es un horario con las tareas que van a tener que desempeñar en la casa -   
  
- te refieres a limpiar? - el panico se apoderaba de Draco  
  
- si.....y otras cosas mas -   
  
- como que? - pregunto Celine   
  
- bueno.....no se si se abran dado cuenta pero......llevamos tres dias aca y la casa ya esta hecha un asco - Draco, Harry y Celine miraron a su alrededor  
  
- eso es verdad! - agrego Harry  
  
- bueno eso se debe a la basura que vive en ella - Draco dirijio lentamente su mirada a cierto chico de gafas  
  
- asi que desde hoy en adelante cada dia a alguien le tocara hacer algo determinado-  
  
- pero yo no quiero hacer nada!!! - reclamo Draco  
  
- vas a tener que cooperar si no quieres vivir en una pocilga - le contesto Hermione - muy bien esto funciona asi! los lunes, miercoles, viernes y domingo Harry prepara el desayuno, el almuerzo y la once -  
  
- porque yo?????? o.O-   
  
- porque no querras que te pase lo mismo que le paso a Draco ......o si? o.O -  
  
- ahhhhh...........que asco.....y yo comi esa cosa rara que el hizo!!!!! - Celine se apreto su estomago  
  
- no era una cosa!!!!!! era un Pie de Limon......ignorante! - grito Draco  
  
- wow! entonces da gracias que no te hayas enfermado como el! - dijo Hermione  
  
- no fue el pie de limon que me hizo mal! fue su leche con chocolate - aclaro Draco apuntando a Harry  
  
- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh eso es verdad! porque yo no probe la leche y si probe el pie y......no me enferme! - dijo Celine  
  
- pero yo si tome la leche! y no me enferme - agrego hermione  
  
Todos se miraron con desconfianza hasta que Hermione rompio el silencio  
  
- esta bien, como medida de seguridad ni Draco ni Harry cocinaran, nosotras no encargaremos de la cocina ^^ -  
  
- yeah!!!!...............que??? pero si yo no se cocinar! - Celine se vio en aprietos  
  
- yo te enseño!^o^...muy bien , entonces, los lunes, miercoles, viernes y domingo yo cocino y los dias restantes , Celine lo hará-  
  
- y nosotros que hacemos? - pregunto Harry  
  
- bueno ustedes se encargaran del aseo de la casa........hacer las camas, barrer, todo eso es trabajo para hombres - Hermione sonrio satisfactoriamente  
  
- yo no se hacer nada de eso......que Potter lo haga - Draco no parecia dispuesto a cambiar de opinion  
  
- si el no lo hace.......yo tampoco! -   
  
- bueno.........el que no ayuda......no come! - dijo Celine  
  
- que?????? nos piensan matar de hambre!   
  
- esta bien....nosotros limpiamos...¬¬ - cedio Harry levantandose de el sillon - y ahora por favor nos hacen el almuerzo   
  
- o.O oie!!!!! yo no voy a limpiar! es que no entienden - reclamaba Draco mientras todos dejaban sus asientos y se iban de la sala dejando solo al chico rubio que gritaba enfurecido- no voy a limpiar n-o!-  
  
Las chicas se dirijieron a la cocina listas para preparar un almuerzo que compensara el desastre del desayuno de Harry  
  
- muy bien.....que vamos a hacer? - pregunto Celine mientras observaba todos los aparatos muggles que ella apenas conocia  
  
- que dia es hoy? - pregunto Hermione   
  
- ah no se...que dia era cuando llegamos aca? -   
  
- a ver...- Hermione se mantuvo varios segundos en actitud pensativa - .....no se -  
  
- entonces.....que sea viernes......me gustan los viernes ^o^- dijo Celine  
  
- esta bien.....entonces me tocaria cocinar a mi -   
  
- oh......entonces no tengo nada que hacer aqui - en la cara de Celine se dibujo una sonrisa que mostraba una gran pero gran felicidad  
  
- no! espera...- Hermione alacanzo a agarrar la ropa de su conviviente impidiendo que dejara la cocina - como tu no sabes usar nada de aca..hoy me ayudaras y aprenderas a usar algunas cosas -  
  
Celine lo medito largo rato, por una parte ayudar a Hermione significaba trabajo y el trabajo le impediria tirarse a la cama por toda la tarde sin mover ni un musculo, relajacion total, pero por otro lado si ayudaba, aprenderia a usar esos maravillosos aparatos muggles que desde pequeña la cautivaban, conocer algo totalmente desconocido.  
  
- esta bien....te ayudo - contesto Celine, esta vez el interes por lo muggle le habia ganado, de todas maneras Hermione no lo habria permitido de otra forma.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la casa, especificamente en la habitacion de los chicos, Draco permanecia encerrado en forma de huelga, en la puerta habia colocado un gran papel donde se podia leer  
  
"No saldre de esta habitacion hasta que me traigan un elfo domestico".  
  
Harry quien habia leido el mensaje y no le habia dado mayor importancia limpiaba tranquilamente las ventanas del living, esas ventanas redondas que le mostraban un paisaje imposible de visitar, Harry comenzo a pensar si se podria salir por las ventanas, eran de vidrio y por lo tanto le seria facil quebrarlas, ademas el tamaño era perfecto para que el pudiera atravesarlas. El chico de la cicatriz tomo una silla dispuesto a tirarla contra la ventana  
  
- lo peor que podria pasar es que me castiguen, pero esto ya es un castigo insuperable - penso e inmediatamente despues golpeo fuertemente la ventana, la cual no sufrio ningun daño, Harry no se dio por vencido y golpeo nuevamente con mucha mas fuerza, aquel vidrio que lo separaba del exterior, pero este no cedio y para su mala suerte la silla reboto y le dio justo en la cabeza *TOING!* dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo...  
  
  
  
continuara..... chan chan chan  
  
nai! bueno veran que este capitulo no esta muy gracioso! pero es que el colegio me ha quitado la inspiracion! waaaaaaaa!  
  
pero bueno cuando pase marzo *musica tetrica* volvere a la normalidad......jojojo por ahora espero que les guste el "tERCER cAPITULO"  
  
nai.........saludos  
  
y...........si por alguna extraña razon les gustaria escribirme un review *o* .....se los agradeceria mucho *o*  
  
~*~yUkIno~*~ 


	4. Segundo Día Parte B

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling salvo algunos pocos que serán creación mía**

Primero que nada una gran disculpa por la demora nnU y también una corrección que hare pronto : En el tercer capitulo si es que alguien se dio cuenta, Hermione dice que han estado tres días y en realidad son dos ... TT lo siento

**Un mes �¡Demasiado!**

_**"...Harry no se dio por vencido y golpeo nuevamente con mucha mas fuerza, aquel vidrio que lo separaba del exterior, pero este no cedio y para su mala suerte la silla reboto y le dio justo en la cabeza TOING! dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo**."_

**(IV) Segundo Día Parte B**

¿Que fue ese golpe- preguntó Hermione mientras pelaba las papas

- Voy a ver - contestóCeline feliz de dejar a un lado las instrucciones del microondas, la verdad es que no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que leia

La chica comenzó a recorrer la casa, primero los dormitorios

¡Draco¿Puedes abrir la puerta- gritó mientras golpeaba enojada la madera

¡No¡No voy a salir de aqui hasta que traigan un elfo domestico¿Acaso no sabes leer?

- Claro que se leer - la joven recien se percataba del letrero que cubria un pequeño trozo de puerta "_No saldre de esta habitacion hasta que me traigan un elfo domestico_" - Esta bien, no necesito que salgas, solo quiero saber que fue ese ruido

¿Qué ruido? oO - preguntó Draco abriendo la puerta repentinamente

¿Y no que no salias-

¿Era el ruido de una puerta o algo asi? ...oO Quizás nos mandaron el elfo domestico -

¿Harry no esta contigo- preguntó Celine extrañandose de la ausencia del joven de la cicatriz dentro de la habitacion, tras dar una ojeada

¡Me mandaron el elfo domestico¡Vamos a revisar! oO - Draco corrió desesperado hasta el living del refugio, ignorando las preguntas

- Genial... Potter se murió y no hay ningun elfo domestico para que limpie su cadaver -

¡Qué- la chica corrió desesperada hacia donde estaba el rubio

¿Qué pasó- preguntó Hermione que habia escuchado el grito de Celine desde la cocina

- Harry - Celine no sabia que hacer, su compañero estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente y con sangre en el rostro, SanGre SangRE SanGRE! (n/a uff que horror)

¿Que paso¿Por que esta así- preguntó Hermione asustada

- Creo que le dió asco tanta sangre - contestó Draco mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche ( de donde lo saco oO ) y miraba a Celine desmayada en el suelo

- No me referia a Celine, hablaba de Harry -

- Me du...duele -el aludidoestaba despertando

¿Te duele la cabeza- preguntó la amiga con un tono de dulzura, acercandosele

- si... - Harry se restregaba el rostro con sus manos y apenas abria sus parpados

¡Esa es la razón por que me niego a limpiar! No estoy dispuesto a sufrir un accidente similar al de este sujeto - reclamó Draco estirado comodamente sobre el sillon

¿Te puedes levantar- preguntó Hermione a Harry ignorando las palabras del rubio

- Si - Harry ya habia vuelto completamente en si aunque bastante adolorido

¡Draco¿Puedes ayudarlo- gritó Hermione molesta

¡Abuso¡Solo abuso! ya van a ver cuando salga de este lugar- a pesar de reclamar Draco se acercó a Harry y dejando que este apoyase su brazo sobre su hermosa espalda lo dirijió camino a la habitacion. Apenas el cuerpo de su enemigo tuvo contacto con el suyo no sintio peso molesto alguno, al contrario, el cuerpo de Harry le pareció fragil y tibio, agradable.  
- Y por favor no lo dejes caer bruscamente sobre la cama -  
- Auch- se quejo el joven de los lentes

¿Que decias-

-Nada- suspiró Hermione mientras ayudaba a Harry a cubrirse con las sabanas

- Harry ¿Te duele mucho-  
- No.Se me esta pasando -

- Bueno Granger, tendras absoluto conocimiento que esto es tu culpa - le dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en su cama

¿Por qué- preguntó la chica que venia de vuelta del baño con un paño humedo para retirarle la sangre a Harry

- Porque si no nos hubieses mandado a limpiar, potter no estaria así -

¡Si tu lo hubieses ayudado, no estaria asi- le grito la chica molesta

- Si, claro. Trata de culpar a los demás - contesto el rubio levantandose y dirijiendose a la puerta

- Si vas al living pasa a ver si Celine todavia esta desmayada - le grito la chica de vuelta

Draco se hizo rumbo al living y cuando llego no fue a Celine lo que vio

- oO ¿Qué es eso- el joven de los ojos grises se acerco lentamente a esa nueva "cosa" .En una esquina de la sala, sobre un escritorio, habia una caja blanca con una cola

¿Celine- empezo a preguntar mientras examinaba mas de cerca, con mucha precaución el extraño objeto

¡Granger- gritó preocupado

¿Qué quieres- se escuchó la voz de Hermione cada vez mas cerca - No ves que estoy ocupada, acaso no - los ojos de la chica brillaron repentinamente ¡Un computador- grito emocionada

¡No- contestó Draco aterrado ¡es...Celine-

- NO. ¡Es un computador! Y esta todo instalado, listo para prenderlo y ocuparlo.Me pregunto si tendra internet-

El rubio estaba asustado, extrañado, mas pálido de lo normal, Hermione apretaba varios botones y la "caja" empezaba a emitir pitidos

¡Nos esta hablando¡Celine nos esta hablando- exclamó Draco acercandose un poco más a el computador

¡Ah que emocion! si tiene - gritó Hermione ¡Tenemos internet-

¿Y si nos convierten a todos en esto-

¿Te quieres callar? Estoy tratando de disfrutar esta maravilla -

- Me duele la cabeza- una voz femenina externa a Hermione se escuchó

¡Granger¿ Escuchaste! oO ¡Celine dice que le duele la cabeza-

Hermione lo ignoró, estaba demasiado emocionada

- Quizás esas cosas que tocas con tus dedos son su cabeza- dijo Draco quitandole a Hermione el teclado de las manos -Celine ¿Qué te pasó- el rubio levantó el teclado a la altura de la cabeza y lo miraba como si tuviese vida ¿Quién es el siguiente-

¿Draco-

¡No¡Llevate a Granger- un panico incontrolable se apoderaba del chico ¡O a Potter-

¡Draco¡Estoy ac�- grito Celine tocandole la espalda al chico, este comenzo a darle lentamente vuelta a su cabeza y cuando sus ojos dieron con los de la joven, miró horrorizado nuevamente la caja blanca - Si Celine está ac�, entonces ¿Quién eres tú- le gritó con odio al computador-

- Estupido, esto no tiene vida, es solo un aparato muggle como la secadora o la tele - dijo Hermione quitandole el teclado de las manos mientras Celine recien se daba cuenta de la existencia de un objeto nuevo en el Living del hogar

- oO ¿Qué es eso- preguntó acercandose bastante a la pantalla del computador

- Es un Computador - Hermione tecleaba y tecleaba cada vez mas rápido

-Y que se hace con un compiutadol- preguntó Draco aun con desconfianza

-Varias cosas: escribir ,leer , hablar con tus amigos

¿Eso es un computador? oO - Harry recien entraba a la habitación con una cara de cansancio

¡Harry¡Estas bien! yo crei que estabas muerto - Celine corrió emocionada hacia donde el chico de lentes y lo abrazó

¡Sí! Nos enviaron un computador-

De repente en la pantalla del computador una pequeña ventanita se abrió

- Que raro¿quien ser�-

¿Qué dice- preguntó Harry que por la distancia no distinguía mucho de la pantalla

- Dice: _"...Albi te ha agregado..."_ -

* * *

nn listo. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, y de nuevo me disculpo por demorar tanto en actualizar.

**yukino chan**


	5. ¿Me darias tu correo de messenger?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling salvo algunos pocos que serán creación mía**

Lo de siempre, perdon por la demora peroe s que ahora estoy en preu y pronto dare la psu para estudiar algo (por ahora preferentemente Arquitectura yahooooo!) asi que sean comprensibles queridos lectores (si es que hay alguno por ahi)

**¿Un mes¡Demasiado!**

**_¿Qué dice? - preguntó Harry que por la distancia no distinguía mucho de la pantalla_**

**_- Dice: "...Albi te ha agregado..." -_**

**(V) ¿Me das tu correo de messenger?**

... - ¿Qué dice? - preguntó Harry que por la distancia no distinguía mucho de la pantalla

- Dice: "...Albi te ha agregado..." -

-------------------

- Minerva, necesito pedirte un gran favor! -

Dumbledore entro sorpresivamente a la oficina, asustando a la profesora que por ello dejo volar la pluma que sostenia segundos antes en sus manos

- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que odio tus apariciones repentinas Albus! casi me matas de un susto, nuevamente! -

Dumbledore como siempre, ignoró las palabras acusadoras de la profesora y se sento frente a su escritorio - estaba pensando que estos cabritos, que encerramos hace poco... -

- diras los estudiantes de sexto año.. -

- esos mismos...queria hablar con ellos para saber como les esta llendo y si es que ha pasado algo interesante que escape al alcance de nuestros micorofonos -

- Albus - Mcgonagall se apoyo sobre la mesa para acercarse mas al viejo - es microfono...microfono, no micorofono, anotatelo en la mano por favor -

- Microfono, minervita, microfono, eso es exactamente lo que queria decir . bueno, pero no nos perdamos del objetivo de este encuentro. Queria saber si tu podias, ya que les mandamos el computador hace poco, enseñarme a como usar el messenger? asi me parecio que seria mas facil contactarlos sin tener que ir personalmente -

- El messenger? y como supiste que existia eso de messenger? -

Dumbledore sonrio -es que el otro dia pille a Severus hablando por el, y me parecio interesante, pero apenas vio que lo estaba mirando apago el computador y se fue -

- Severus hablando por messenger? - Mcgonagall adopto una pose pensativa y curiosa - que computador era? -

- Creo que el unico que hay querida Minervita -

- Bien. te enseñare, vamos para alla. eso si, necesitas uno de los correos de los alumnos para poder hablar con ellos. -

Albus saco rapidamente un pequeño papelito del bolsillo de su capa donde se podia leer 

- Solucionado! -

------------------------------------------

- bah que raro quien sera? - en la pantalla del computador una pequeña ventanita mostraba: _"Albi" te ha agregado..."_ la chica puso aceptar e inmediatamente despues otra ventanita apareció

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: Hola! "_

- mira nos esta saludando! el compiutadol nos esta saludando o.O - grito Draco horrorizado - yo sabia que esta cosa si tenia vida -

- que! - pregunto Celine, soltando a Harry y dirigiendose inmediatamente a sapear.

el niño de lentes la siguio

_" HerMIonE encerrada y deprimida dice: Hola, quien eres? "_

- nos esta preguntando quienes somos! - grito Celine emocionada

- ¬¬ eso lo acaba de escribir Hermione - contesto Harry

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: Albus, como estan? "_

- Dumbledore? - Draco estaba sorprendido - preguntale porque se convirtio en esto? no le salia mas facil presentarse en persona

Hermione solo miro a Draco, se habia dado por vencida tratando de convercer a el joven de que el computador no tenia vida y que por ende no habia posibilidad que fuese una persona, y menos el director

_" Hermione encerrada y deprimida dice: aburridos de estar encerrados aca "_

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: por eso es que les mande el computador y preparense por que les tengo mas sorpresas"_

- oie dile que me mande un elfo doméstico ! - grito Draco

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: esa no es la idea de este proyecto, Draco."_

_" Hermione encerrada y deprimida dice¿como escucho eso? "_

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: jejeje es que les puse un micorofono "_

- no es justo! - grito Hermione - no solo nos encierra si no que tambien nos vigila!

Draco Y celine se miraron desconcertados, que era un micorofono y porque Hermione se habia enojado con esa palabra

- Micorofono? - pregunto el rubio

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: un micorofono es un aparato que me permite escuchar todo lo que ustedes hablan dentro de la casa "_

- ahhhhhh - Draco y Celine finalmente parecian entender

- y la palabra es microfono - le corrigio Hermione

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: oh bueno un pequeño error lo comete cualquiera :) "_

- creo que usted ha cometido un error gigante, encerrarnos aca ¬¬ - alego Harry

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: creo que más que un error ha sido un acierto, todo a su debido tiempo, ya veran que para cuando finalize el mes estaran agradecidos de haber compartido esta situación"_

- esta bromeando cierto? -

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: no, estoy seguro que esto les servira para acabar con la enemistad que hay entre varios de ustedes"_

- me esta diciendo que para cuando termine esto yo, Draco Malfoy, voy a ser amigo de Potter?-

- ¿bromea cierto? porque usted sabe que eso es imposible - reclamo Harry

_" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice: nunca se sabe. ¿Quiero saber que ha pasado de interesante alla adentro que me puedan contar? Algo que no haya escuchado, alguna copucha? ) "_

- ¿Cree que aqui puede pasar algo interesante? Esto es mas aburrido que la clase de pociones! -

" Albi (8)laura, se te ve la tanga (8) dice:tienes el mail de Ron Weasley entonces?"

_" Hermione encerrada y deprimida dice: porque? "_

_"es posible que Albi no conteste, su estado es ausente"_

-Qué! me dejo hablando sola, nadie me deja hablando sola ni siquiera él porque sea el director! - Hermione enfurecida miro a su alrededor a ver que opinaban sus compañeros de hogar, pero cada uno brillaba por su ausencia

---------------------------------

- ¿Que! todavia no esta el almuerzo! - Draco amurrado se sento en una de las sillas de la cocina

- Y tu que reclamas! el trato era que nosotras cocinabamos siempre y cuando ustedes limpiaran la casa, y hasta ahora ninguno de los dos estupidos lo ha hecho, uno que se encierra porque no tiene un elfo domestico y otro que se tira contra la ventana con ningun proposito factible que quizas quedar mas tonto de lo que esta -

Los dos chicos miraron impresionados a la chica que los estaba retando seriamente, usando palabras propias de la otra bruja que los acompañaba.

- Oh dios santo, te estas convirtiendo en Hermione! - grito Draco aterrorizado

- esto esta mal, muy mal. Hermione es una de mis mejores amigas pero eso no impide que me de cuenta que con una sobra y basta -

- Si no quieren que pase eso entonces hagan de una vez lo que les pedimos- Celine cambio rapidamente su expresion, a una de preocupacion - ademas tienen razon, yo no soy asi, tan agresiva e intolerante! ven lo que hacen? estan perdiendo al alma cariñosa, mas tierna, bella y alegre de la casa - Celine se acariciaba sus rulos negros con más dedicacion que la usual.

- Shhh - pronuncio Draco mirando rapidamente la entrada de la cocina - escucho sus pasos, viene hacia aca -

- Porque me dejaron hablando sola! acaso no tienen algo llamado respeto? - habia aparecido de la nada, la furia se desprendia facilmente de sus ojos castaños - Que mas se les puede pedir, con este director! Por dios, cero consideracion, me van a creer que apenas le di el mail de Ron se puso ausente y no me contesto mas, ni siquiera un _"adios_", o _"hasta luego"_ o por ultimo _"sabes no puedo seguir hablando"_ Nada! simplemente no me contesto mas! Esto no se va a quedar asi, necesito que me ayuden, necesito encontrar esos microfonos y destruirlos - Harry, Draco y Celine se miraban preocupados...por sus vidas - los quemare, si! eso hare, cuando se saque su "estoy ausente" habilitare la webcam y le mostrare como quemo los microfonos jajaja o los micorofonos como dice el, osea, ni siquiera sabe como pronunciar bien microfono! Necesitare un papel y lapiz, esos plumones que el otro dia estabas usando Draco -

el rubio retrocedio preocupado, se habia olvidado donde habia dejado los plumones, mas bien se le habian perdido y cuando Hermione le preguntara donde estaban y el tuviera que decirle que no sabia, lo mataria

- asi voy a escribie en el papel _"Tus micorofonos idiota! tus micorofonos"_ y se los pegare a los microfonos y luego les prendere fuego y sera grandioso! jajaja cierto? -

los tres chicos sin dudarlo asintieron - Ohhhh claro que si, es una idea genial, un plan maestro digno de mi mente brillante -

Harry sin evitarlo abrio la boca - pero...creo que Dumbledore acaba de escuchar todo tu plan...por los microfonos - segundos despues se dio cuenta, que lo que acaba de hacer era su fin

- que! ahora me dices! ahora me acuerdas! Harry acaso tu no piensas! tendre que cambiar mi maldito plan! - la muchacha se dio la media vuelta y con un portazo dejo la cocina.

- Oh bien, parece que hoy no almorzare - Draco acariciaba las papas crudas que minutos atras Hermione habia pelado con tanta dedicacion

- Haz tu pie de limon - sonrio Celine

- Si es que quieres enfermarte de nuevo claro - dijo Harry mas tranquilo

- Sabes perfectamente que no fue el pie lo que me hizo mal -

- Doy fe de ello, Yo tambien comi su pie -

- Hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a dormir un rato, aun me duele la cabeza -

- Bueno, Potter. Despues te aviso cuando desocupemos la cocina para que puedas cabezearte con las ventanas de aca -

Celine rio junto al rubio mientras el joven de lente dejaba la cocina

Camino a su habitacion le desperto la curiosidad de lo que es lo que su amiga un poco agresiva ultimamente estaria haciendo encerrada en su habitación. Con sumo cuidado giro la perilla y abrio despacio la puerta, la vision que le permitia el hueco recien formado era perfecta

Ella estaba sobre la cama, con un papel y uno de los plumones de Draco, el rosado con el que habia escrito _"A Harry Potter le gusta acariciarle apasionadamente el cabello a Snape"_. Escribia y dibujaba con bastante concentracion, luego rayaba molesta con sigo misma. Y volvia a escribir y...

Retrocedio asustado, ahora ya no estaba pendiente de su hoja, sino de el, lo estaba mirando directamente, parecia que sus ojos eran rojos. No se atrevio a decir nada y salio disparado a acostarse a su habitacion.

- Idiota - susurro la joven una vez que lo vio alejarse

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era casi medianoche, y caminaba con sumo cuidado por los pasillos del colegio. Cada paso lo daba con tal cuidado de no despertar u ocasionar algun indicio de su presencia por esos lugares. Finalmente llego, ahi estaba esperandola, el unico computador del colegio en la _"Sala de el unico computador de el colegio"._ Abrio la puerta, sabia que nadie a esas horas estaria ahi.

Lo prendio, y espero impaciente a que terminara de iniciarse.

- Hora de saber la verdad -

_Mis documentos...mis conversaciones...buscar Vamos, vamos -_

_"Busqueda finalizada, 1 resultado"_

- Aja! -

_"de: Severus el rey de las pociones y otras cosas. para: Chuchita "_

10 segundos de lectura , 15 segundos, 20 segundos

- Oh dios santo! - el grito de Mcgonagall no atraveso la sala, pero eso no evito que alguien llegara a su encuentro, alguien que la habia seguido durante todo su trayecto - tu...tu lo sabias? - le pregunto al visitante.

* * *

Tiri tiri! hahah hace caleta que no actualizaba esto pero bueno ya volvi y espero sinceramente que mi imaginacion y sentido del drama y humor me permitan continuar con el chap 6 .Seria mi primer fic con mas de cinco capitulos o.

Si gustan hacerme feliz pueden dejarme un review...ya saben como -

besos

Spe yukino


	6. ¿Polvos de hornear?

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling salvo algunos pocos que serán creación mía**

Me ilumino desde no se donde la luz divina y termine el sexto chap que aqui les tengo, recien salido del horno (hace como varios dias pero bueno). Espero les guste

**¿Un mes¡Demasiado!**

**_- Oh dios santo! - el grito de Mcgonagall no atraveso la sala, pero eso no evito que alguien llegara a su encuentro, alguien que la habia seguido durante todo su trayecto - tu...tu lo sabias? - le pregunto al visitante._**

**(VI) ¿Polvos de hornear?**

- Si -  
- y porque no me dijiste nada? Siempre soy la ultima en enterarme! Albus eres un egoista y yo que pensaba que tu confiabas en mi! -  
- Minerva, Yo me entere por accidente, a diferencia tuya, que al parecer andas de detective ultimamente - la mujer se sonrojo levemente retirando su mirada de los ojos celestes del viejo - Solo me parecio raro que a Severus le gustara usar el messenger y mas raro aún que hablara con alguien durante tanto tiempo. Simple curiosidad, nada más. Y ahora que ya se porque lo hacia, _aun no puedo creerlo_ me voy a dormir - cerró la ventanita y estaba dispuesta a apagar el pc cuando la mano de Albus se lo impidio

- No lo apagues! Quiero seguir leyendo -  
- Albus! como puedes ser tan copuchento! -  
- Ejem! mira quien habla -

* * *

- ¿Te acuerdas como se hacia? O busco la receta? - Celine y Draco estaban listos para preparar el pie o "la cosa". Cada uno lucia un delantal de cocina y a pesar de que ambos tenian el pelo corto, este les alcanzaba para formar perfectamente un moñito (n/a solo imaginenselo, Draco con su cabello rubio amarrado ooO, una linda colita rubia. Es uno de sus looks que matarian a sus fans como yo P)

- Claro que me acuerdo, pero como tu me vas a ayudar creo que es mejor que la usemos, no queremos que arruines nuestro almuerzo -

Celine lo miro un poco sentida, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a los comentarios del rubio, asi que no hizo mayor problema y comenzó a buscar en el gran libro de cocina el "Pie de limon" .

- Tengo una idea, Draco. ¿Que tal si para hacer mas entretenido esto, lo hacemos como un programa de cocina! (n/a no si igual yo no he visto ningun reality, para nada hahaha) -

Draco la miro, y sin entusiasmarse mucho con el temor de que la chica supiese que la idea en realidad le habia parecido genial, asintió - Puede ser -

* * *

- Una vez más...¿Qué hago aqui? - preguntó Hermione un poquitin menos molesta que rato atrás

- Necesitabamos público, después de todo no se tiene un programa si nadie lo ve -

- Pero yo no quiero verlo - reclamó Harry que estaba sentado en el sillon más lejano al de Hermione, todavia seguia traumado con aquella mirada media satanica de la chica, la cual de por cierto aun no soltaba su papel y el plumón rosado.

- ¿Los encontraste? - preguntó Draco al ver uno de sus plumones en las manos de la chica.

- Este estaba en el suelo del baño, pero los otros no los he visto ¿Acaso los perdiste! -

- No, no. Por favor, que dices! Los tengo en mi pieza, solo que ese se me habia caido en alguna parte jejeje _tarea pendiente: buscar los plumones_ -

- Bien. Todos a su lugar - Celine se ubicó a la derecha de Draco que ahora parecia muy concentrado en mantener cada elemento de su nueva cocina, en orden. Harry y Hermione no se movieron, esperando que el "programa" empezara y terminara lo más pronto posible

- Uno - la chica de pelo corto indicaba con la ayuda de sus dedos - dos, tres... acción! -

**_flashback _**

_- necesitamos un nombre - pronuncio Celine emocionada - quizás "La cocina de Celine" -_

_- ¿Que? estas loca? suena mejor "La cocina de Draco" - el rubio miraba sin rumbo, con una expresion satisfactoria en su rostro_

_- ¿Y por que no de Celine? Despues de todo esto fue idea mia -_

_- Si...pero quien es el que cocina? de quien es el pie una especialidad, ah? -_

_Celine lo miro un poco molesta, el chico tenia razon, despues de todo ella no haria practicamente nada - entonces...Cocinando con Draco y Celine, suena mucho mejor -_

_- mmmm...solo un pequeño cambio y queda perfecto -  
**fin flashback**_

Inmediatamente después de aquel grito la joven levantó un papel que tenia escrito con plumón negro **"Cocinando con el gran Draco Malfoy y su ayudante Celine"**

Draco miró sorprendido - ¿y ese plumon donde lo encontraste! -  
- estaba bajo la mesa -  
- Oh, verdad! yo lo deje ahí para que lo usaras - rio nerviosamente el rubio con una mirada rapida a Hermione - pense que no lo ibas a encontrar. _solo faltan 10! terminas esto y los buscas_ - rapidamente cambió su cara de preocupacion a una que irradiaba felicidad - Bienvenidos queridos ignorantes, preparense para adquirir nuevos conocimientos en sus cabezitas mediocres, porque hoy les revelare la receta de uno de los platos mas sabrosos que existen...sin decir que es el mejor. Hoy junto a esta ayudante llamada Celine -  
Celine sonrie mucho mas a su publico mientras se acaricia coquetamente el cabello - Hola a todos mis admiradores -

Draco prosigue - ...haremos el famoso: Pie Draco de limon.

- Pie Draco de limon? Guau! que rico! -

- Claro que si, Celine. Debo advertirle a mi publico eso si, que probablemente el resultado que obtengan no sea un verdadero pie draco de limon pues la unica persona que puede cocinarlo soy yo. No pierden nada con intentarlo, salvo minutos de sus tristes vidas -

- definitivamente este programa me sube el ego - murmuro Hermione con ironia

- Celine, por favor, dinos cuales son los ingredientes de mi exquisito pie -

Celine toma dos huevos y los alza ante sus ojos de forma que su audiencia pueda observarlos claramente - Huevos blancos de este tamaño - luego los deja sobre la mesa, para levantar el paquete de harina - Harina - prosigue con la leche y los polvos -  
- Polvos! -  
- Ayudante mia, creo que a nuestro publico puede surgirle la interrogante de donde es posible conseguir esos polvos que se hacen llamar polvos de hornear -  
- estas en lo cierto, Draco. ¿Donde podemos conseguir esos increibles polvos de los que habla?

- Ohhh pues, es mas facil de lo que creen. Tomen una escoba para barrer, no volar; y barran su habitacion o cualquier lugar de su mansion. El polvo va a aparecer en abundancia -

- Diganme que no es verdad - grito Hermione asqueada mientras Harry se revolcaba de la risa en su sillón

- ¿Qué cosa! -

- Draco! esos no son los polvos de hornear que habla la receta! con razon te enfermaste! -

- Como que no! ademas no tienes derecho a hablarme asi, tu solo eres publico aqui -

- El tiene un punto, Hermione - agregó Celine

- Tu callate! como es posible que sean tan inutiles -

- Hermione creo que se te esta pasando la mano, esta bien que sean un poco tontitos pero... -

- Harry no me hagas callar, no querras que empieze contigo entonces? -

- Granger! Callate de una vez que estas arruinando mi programa! - Malfoy pataleaba desesperado

- Tu no me hagas callar, huron al peo! -

- ¡CALLENSE TODOS ¡NO LO SOPORTO MAS! - Celine dejó subitamente llorando la habitacion para ir a encerrarse de un portaso a su pieza, un portaso que dejo a todos en silencio durante breves segundos

- ¿Y a esta que le dio? - pregunto Draco alzando una de sus cejas

- Creo que deberiamos ir... - pronuncio Harry a lo que Hermione respondio afirmativamente  
Los tres se hicieron rumbo a la habitacion de las chicas. Una vez alli Hermione golpeo la puerta y ante ninguna respuesta giro la manilla y se abrio paso al interior

Celine se peinaba su cabello cantando una de sus canciones preferidas, ninguna lagrima ni siquiera ratros de haber llorado se veian en su rostro

- Tu...tu no estabas llorando? - pregunto Draco desconcertado

- ¿Que fue todo ese show? - añadio Hermione a la pregunta anterior. Harry simplemente no hablo, pero estaba igual de sorprendido que sus compañeros

- Es que como no se callaban, era la unica forma de tranquilizarlos, siempre funciona! es que soy una gran actriz -

- Querras decir una gran actriz...muerta! - Hermione avanzó dos pasos pero los siguientes que necesitaba para que sus manos llegaran al cuello de su victima fueron detenidos por Harry.

- Hermione, necesitas tranquilizarte - respondio la chica de rulos al ataque frustrado - y peinarte un poco ese pelo -

Draco rio ante el comentario mientras Harry tuvo que aumentar sus fuerzas para contener a Hermione en sus brazos

- Tengo una idea -

- Te juro que si sigues hablando, no pasas de esta noche - la joven de pelo castaño si bien no podia avanzar, tenia por lo menos su voz para transmitirle cualquier tipo de amenazas

- Hare como que no escuche eso. Como decia, tengo un juego que podamos hacer para pasar el rato de manera mas agradable que pelear -

- A mi me gusta pelear - reclamo Draco

- A mi tambien - Hermione todavia le daba pelea al aprisionamiento en que Harry la tenia - no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de demostrartelo -

- ¿Que juego es ese Celine? - pregunto Harry algo interesado por la repentina idea de la joven

- Bien...siganme hacia el living -

* * *

ya viene el septimo chapter. Si quieren dejar reviews antes de irse, mejor! soy una reviewaddict .. y no tiene cura mijitos...apiadense! TT

Spe


	7. Preguntas

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling salvo algunos pocos que serán creación mía**

Septimo chap si! gracias por todos los reviews. Primera vez que publico tres chaps tan rapido asi que espero que el octavo no tarde tanto.

**¿Un mes¡Demasiado!**

**_" - ¿Que juego es ese Celine? - pregunto Harry algo interesado por la repentina idea de la joven_**

**_- Bien...siganme hacia el living -"_**

**(VII) Preguntas**

No sabian que hora era, pero perfectamente podian percibir que era de noche. Estaban reunidos los cuatro en el living, sentados en circulo sobre la alfombra. Hermione a la derecha de Harry, frente a Celine y a la izquierda de Draco.  
- ¿Quien empieza? - pregunto Celine ansiosa

- Tu si quieres - Hermione miraba un poco aburrida a sus compañeros y Draco estaba en pleno ataque de bostezos

- Ya llevas 20 -  
- Callate, Potter. -  
- Bien, yo empiezo entonces. - al centro de todos habia una gran cantidad de papeles arrugados, de los cuales la joven solo tomo uno y se lo acerco para poder estirarlo y leerlo en voz alta.  
- pregunta para Harry _"¿Cuantos anos tienes?"_ - inmediatamente Draco comenzó a reir descontroladamente, dejando claro a todos los presentes quien era el autor de aquella pregunta - supongo que aqui iba una ñ no? -  
- No - contesto el rubio entre carcajadas. Esto logro sacarle una sonrisa a Hermione, quien habia estado seria o furiosa durante todo el día.  
- Draco no puedes hacer este tipo de preguntas! -  
- Por que no? tu dijiste hagan preguntas y eso hice! no me vengas a reclamar porque tu no sabes explicar bien el juego -  
- eres tan desagradable a veces. Ya, Bien, sigamos. Harry saca una tú -  
El chico de lentes obedecio - pregunta para Hermione _"¿Que significan Harry y Ron para ti"  
_Hermione no pudo evitar que algo de rubor apareciese en sus mejillas - Mucho - contestó - son practicamente mis hermanos chicos. Harry no pudo evitar abrazarla - tu también eres mi hermanita -

- Harry, sueltame. Todavia no te perdono que no hayas dejado que golpeara a Celine -  
- Hermione, te aviso. Estoy frente tuyo -  
la aludida le sonrió fingidamente a su compañera y rapidamente cambió de tema - Ya Harry saca otra -

- Pregunta para Hermione: _"Esa vez que viste a Draco en la ducha, honestamente¿viste mis partes privadas?"_ -  
Harry rompió en risas

- Para que sigues preguntando si te dije claramente que no habia visto nada! - gritó Hermione furiosa y claramente sonrojada

- ¡Oye! yo no escribi esa pregunta! -  
- Buena Malfoy, se nota que no la escribiste, especialmente por eso de "MIS PARTES PRIVADAS"- Harry no podia parar de reir, pronunciar aquellas palabras había sido todo un logro Celine miraba sorprendida la situacion, y también un poco preocupada

- A ver, a ver¿Cuando paso esto! Hermione! Acaso andas espiando a los pobres chicos! -  
- ¿Qué te pasa! Si fue solo un accidente, no tengo porque espiar a estos dos si es obvio que no hay nada interesante que ver! -  
Harry paro en seco, necesitaba corregir a su amiga - Hermione habla por el, porque yo si que tengo cosas que te encantarian ver -  
- Harry! - grito Hermione alterada, se suponia que su amigo debia defenderla

- Estas diciendo que yo no soy sensual? - _(NdeA eres toda una cosa sezual! en mi opinion querido)  
_- Draco callate! Harry tu también! No puedo creer que todos estos años que te conosco no haya sabido que eras una pervertida-  
- Emmm...han sido solo tres dias Celine -  
- ese no es el punto, la cosa es que no puedo creer que este conviviendo con una pervertida! -  
- Creelo, y empieza a cuidarte - Draco lo decia seriamente, como si el hubiese sido victima de algun tipo de ataque gravisimos de parte de la bruja acusada

_**(Nota de personaje/Draco:** Lo fui! claro que lo fui! si no me hubiese dado cuenta antes es obvio que se me habria tirado encima y en estos momentos no estaria en condiciones de estar contando todo esto. Aunque en el fondo puedo entenderla, osea quien no se aguantaria de acariciar este cuerpazo! guiña un ojo)_

- basta! fue un accidente! Además la culpa fue completamente suya, él estaba ocupando nuestro baño y yo solo pensaba que Celine habia dejado corriendo el agua -

- Yo nunca dejo corriendo el agua -  
- Si lo haces -  
- Bien...yo creo que estan haciendo mucho escandalo por algo que no es tan importante -  
- ¡Cómo que no! Tu amiguita me violo!-

- ¡Qué! Yo no te viole! Que cresta te pasa! -  
- Me violo con la mirada! Nunca podre ser el de antes! Nunca! - Draco miraba triste y medio neurotico a sus compañeros mientrás Celine le daba pequeños cariñitos en el cabello para tranquilisarlo susurrandole que no se preocupara, que ella siempre iba a estar con el y que habian formas de superar lo que le habia sucedido

- ...creo que sacare otra pregunta - dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa fingida, mirando de reojo a su amiga que callada miraba con furia a Malfoy

_(**Nota de personaje/Harry:** Es obvio que Draco esta exagerando. Hermione nunca haria eso, porque si no yo lo sabria. Ya habria tratado de hacerlo conmigo, pero no lo ha hecho. En todo caso me pregunto como sera que alguien te viole con la mirada, suena interesante. Esperen un poco...quizás ya lo han hecho y no me he dado cuenta. oO Tengo serias sospechas con esa Lavender que siempre me anda mirando rarito.)_

- pregunta para Celine _"¿Quién eres?"_ jaja profunda tu pregunta Malfoy - rió el chico de lentes olvidandose completamente de la pelea sobre la supuesta violación del rubio

- Oye! yo no escribi esa pregunta -  
- Yo tampoco - agregó Hermione todavía roja de indignación

- ¿Quién más seria capaz de hacer una pregunta tan tonta como esta? - pronunció harry mirando acusadoramente a Draco, estaba convencido de que el rubio mentía - - Te digo que yo no fui -  
- Draco, no mientas, es obvio que fuiste tu - Celine habia dejado de acariciar a Draco y habia vuelto a la posicion que tenia al comienzo del juego de preguntas - pero no la encuentro una pregunta tonta considerando que va hacia mi, asi que te la respondere con gusto -  
Celine si que era una gran actriz, pues en realidad quien habia escrito aquella pregunta habia sido nada más y nada menos que ella misma¿la razón? le encantaba hablar de si misma

Se acomodo un poco, suspiro profundamente y comenzo su relato, mientras Harry, hermione y Draco la miraban con una expresion de esto va para largo.

- Mi nombre completo es Celine Katherine Relente. Naci en Londres proveniente de una familia de Magos obviamente. Soy hija unica porque mis padres en cuanto me vieron supieron que no era necesario tener mas hijos, yo seria suficiente para iluminarles la vida -  
- Interesante...Draco saca otro papelito - pronuncio Harry algo aburrido - Oye pero no he-  
- pregunta para Potter - la interrumpio antes el rubio haciendole caso a su enemigo - _"¿Te gustaria ser la pareja de Draco?_ ... ! QUE? - Draco y Harry gritaron al unisono, completamente desconcertados, mientras de fondo la risa macabra de Hermione daba ambiente a la situación

- Harry no se contesta con una pregunta, es mala educación, sabes? _buena pregunta Celine, buena pregunta_ - la joven miraba a harry fijamente, Draco a un lado moria en silencio mientras sus mejillas tomaban un rojo fuego y Hermione se apretaba el estomago tratando de calmar las carcajadas.  
- Claro que no! No soy gay y aunque lo fuese Malfoy seria la ultima persona con la que pensaria relacionarme! -  
- ¿Estas seguro? _Vamos, di que no, necesito un amigo gay!_ -

_**(Nota de personaje/Celine:** Siempre desde pequeña quize un amigo gay, es mi sueño frustrado. Toda mi vida la he dedicado en buscarlo y ahora que estoy encerrada durante todo un mes con dos hombres no voy a perder mi tiempo. Si es que no son gays, voy a convertir al menos a uno de ellos y saldre de aqui con mi sueño realizado. todavia no decido quien sera mi objetivo principal, la pregunta la tire al azar. pero estoy pensando seriamente en Harry, despues de todo es más comprensivo que Draco y es más tierno.)_

- Claro que estoy seguro! -  
Celine se levantó del suelo, dió un gruñido de furia y fue corriendo a encerrarse por segunda vez en el día en la habitación de las chicas. Nadie se movio. Estaba claro que era lo unico que no iban a hacer: seguirla para ver si se encontraba bien, no de nuevo.  
- Supongo que el juego termino - pronuncio el rubio levantandose lentamente

- Gracias a dios, Hermione para de reirte - Harry lo imitó

La joven habia llegado a llorar de la risa - Si, en un ratito más -

El de lentes la miro desaprobatoriamente y siguiendo a Draco, se fue a dormir

* * *

- Minerva! A que no sabes de que me entere? - Dumbledore estaba en su oficina, frente a todo una maquinaria que permitia escuchar las conversaciones de todos los alumnos que estaban encerrados, más de veinte casas en total.  
- Sobre severus? - la mujer habia abierto considerablemente los ojos

- No, a Hermione Granger le gusta espiar a sus compañeros mientras se duchan -  
- ¿Que? Hermione? No te creo, esa joven tan aplicada y ordenada, es imposible -  
Dumbledore no contestó, y dejo que las grabaciones convencieran por si solas a la profesora

_**"... ¡Cómo que no! Tu amiguita me violo!" "... Me violo con la mirada! Nunca podre ser el de antes! Nunca! "**_  
- Oh dios mio Albus, no podemos dejar que esto siga pasando -  
- Lo sé Minervita, hay que tomar medidas -

* * *

:D ya esta! alguien dijo review? **_Spe salta como loca con un cartel que dice "Aquí"  
_**besos

Spe


	8. La primera visita

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling salvo algunos pocos que serán creación mía**

Octavo chap...se que esta corto y no tengo argumentos validos asi que no dire mas

**¿Un mes...¡Demasiado!**

**_"- ¿Que? Hermione? No te creo, esa joven tan aplicada y ordenada, es imposible -  
Dumbledore no contestó, y dejo que las grabaciones convencieran por si solas a la profesora "... ¡Cómo que no! Tu amiguita me violo!" "... Me violo con la mirada! Nunca podre ser el de antes! Nunca! "  
- Oh dios mio Albus, no podemos dejar que esto siga pasando -  
- Lo sé Minervita, hay que tomar medidas -"_**

**(VIII) La primera visita**

Hace solo cuatro dias que dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts les habia avisado a los alumnos de sexto año que harian un proyecto. Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Celine Relente habian sido encerrados en una pequeña casa sin la posibilidad de efectuar magia. Habian sucedido varias cosas que habian llevado a más de uno a explotar de furia, risa e inclusive alegria. Si en solo cuatro días habian colapsado...que les esperaba para los 26 días restantes?

- Potter - una mano palida agitaba las sabanas de Harry, tratando de despestarlo - Potter, despierta -  
Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, venciendo al sueño - ¿Que pasa? -  
El rubio lo miro desconcertado - Estan tocando la puerta -  
Minutos despues los cuatro habitantes de la casa, con unas ojeras enormes, piyamas arrugados y caras merecedoras de los "Zombies awards" (premio del que les hablare más tarde) , miraban la puerta de entrada de la casa, esa que habian intentado abrir millones de veces.  
- Yo abro - pronunció Harry Una vez que giró la manilla y tiro la puerta hacia él, dos figuras conocidas aparecieron ante ellos - Hola jovenes! -  
Dumbledore entró seguido de la profesora Mcgonagall que llevaba una expresion seria - necesitamos hablar con ustedes sobre un asunto muy grave -  
- sientense - añadió Dumbledore Los cuatro magos se miraron curiosos mientras se dejaban caer en los sillones más cercanos - Ayer escuchando una de sus conversaciones, lamentablemente nos enteramos que uno de ustedes agredió sexualmente a otro -  
- ! Que! - gritaron Harry y Hermione mientras Dracos murmuraba - Se hara justicia, se hara justicia -  
- Nosotros tuvimos la misma reacción, no me explico como es posible que usted señorita Granger haya violado al señor Malfoy -  
- Con la mirada, me violo con la mirada - pronunciaba el rubio entre sollozos Hermione miraba incrédula la escena - Señorita Granger necesito que me explique que le esta pasando -  
- Profesora, yo no viole a nadie! Fue un accidente. Ni siquiera lo he tocado. -  
Dumbledore miró a la profesora - Minerva, creo que lo más justo es que dejemos que la señorita Granger nos cuente su versión de lo sucedido -  
Mcgonagall asintió - empieze -  
- _Era temprano, yo ya me había duchado y Celine también, asi que cuando escuche el agua correr lo primero que pense fue que a Celine como habia sido la ultima en ocupar la ducha, se le habia quedado abierto el grifo_ -  
Dumbledore la interrumpió - Y porque no penso que uno de sus compañeros podia estar ocupando la ducha? -  
- Porque ellos tienen su propia ducha. Por eso cuando entre al baño, corri la cortina sin preocuparme; pero cuando me di cuenta que estaba Draco cerre los ojos rapidamente y les juro que no vi nada que no debiera-  
- Interesante - murmuro el director, cambiando su vista hacia la supuesta victima - Señor Malfoy, como es que la señorita Granger lo violo? -  
- Con la mirada, me violo con la mirada -  
- entonces en ningun momento lo toco, cierto? - preguntó McGonagall - No, porque me fui rapidamente del baño -  
- Si te hubieses quedado tampoco te habria tocado. No eres irresistible como piensas, Malfoy -  
- Bien, creo Albus, que aqui ha habido un malentendido - la profesora se levantó de su asiento como llamando a el director a que hiciese lo mismo - Parece ser que el señor Malfoy exagero la situación y la señorita Granger es inocente -  
- Yo no exagere! cuando alguien los viole con la mirada van a entender lo que les digo -  
- Señor Malfoy, creo que es mejor que usted y sus compañeros den por olvidado el asunto, solo fue un accidente y nada más -  
Una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione fue lo que antecedio al abrazo que la chica le propino a su profesora - Srta Granger, suficiente - respondio Mcgonagall, con una pequeña sonrisa - Bueno, a pesar de que esta visita comenzó con un asunto muy "oscuro", debo informales sobre algo que hace poco decidimos implementar con Minerva, otra de las causas de nuestra llegada -  
Un gran silencio y expectación invadió a los cuatro jovenes - Queremos que en 10 días más, tengan preparada una obra para presentarla frente a los alumnos de primer, segundo y tercer año -

- ¿Una obra? - preguntó Harry

- Sere más específico, una obra de teatro -  
todos quedaron en silencio, esperando que el director continuara con su explicación, pero luego de unos 40 segundos era obvio que Dumbledore no pensaba decir una palabra más - Me gusta tu especificidad, Albus - dijo finalmente la profesora con sarcasmo - como decia su director, queremos que preparen una obra de teatro, basada en el guión que está sobre la mesa de la cocina -  
inmediatamente Celine corria desesperada a la cocina para volver inmediatamente con un cuadernillo rojo - Ese mismo, señorita Relente. Los personajes ya estan asigandos para impedir que se peleen por ellos y sus vestimentas estan sobre cada una de sus respectivas camas. Así que como habran deducido lo único que les queda por hacer es aprenderse sus partes y ensayar . ¿Alguna pregunta?-

- Osea que en diez días nos sacaran de aquí? - pronunció Draco con una gran sonrisa - Si, pero solo hasta que terminen de presentar su obra, luego volveran acá y les asignaremos otro proyecto ..¿alguna otra pregunta? -  
- ¿nos podrian traer un elfo doméstico? -  
- Asi que todo claro? bien Minerva, creo que es hora de irnos! -  
Draco alterado comenzo a tirar la capa del director tratando de evitar asi que este se fuese sin contestar a su pregunta - Ehh..claro, que esten bien - la profesora fue la primera en dejar la casa mientras Dumbledore arrastraba a el rubio que no queria soltarlo - quiero un elfo domestico...necesito un elfo domestico! -  
- Draco, suelteme mi capa. No ve que ya tiene a a hermione! -  
- Oiga! - gritó hermione desconcertada - yo no soy ningun tipo de elfo doméstico -  
- Me has malentendido queri.. -

**_Puffff_**

Dumbledore desapareció dejando a Draco aprisionando con sus manos nada mas y nada menos que el aire del lugar; la puerta se cerró y quedaron nuevamente encerrados los cuatro magos

- No puedo creerlo, no tengo porque aceptar estos insultos, primero soy violadora y luego una especie de elfo domestico! -  
- Es mejor ser elfo domestico, Hermione, creo que hablo por todos al decirte que preferimos tu segunda identidad - Celine luego de decir estas palabras abrió el guión que tenia entre sus manos para inspeccionarlo minuciosamente, asi que no alcanzo a ver el rostro de furia que se iba generando en Hermione - Como te atreves! -  
- No! - un grito de horror fue la respuesta de la joven de pelo corto - esto no es justo! -

- no me cambies el tema pequeña vibora! -  
Harry inmediatamente tomo con sus manos los brazos de su amiga, que dirigian directamente las manos al cuello de Celine - es que...me toco ser la ... - unas lagrimas caian del rostro dramático de la joven

- la perra? - completo Hermione, lo que hizo reir a carcajadas a Draco - no...

la abuela! -

* * *

ya va  
lo dejo aqui a ver si adivinan que les tocara representar a estos pobres y sufridos niñitos.  
cualquier review sera bienvenido! me los comere con mayo y kechuuup graziaz! spe 


End file.
